ThinkPad 60 series
The ThinkPad 60 series started production in September 2005 with the Z60m and Z60t, and ended in May 2009 with the last ThinkPad T61's, R61's and X61's, first released in May 2007 (T61/R61) and June 2007 (X61). This is the first ThinkPad series made completely by Lenovo. It succeeded the IBM ThinkPad X30 series, 40 series, and 50 series all at once, and was the last two digit ThinkPad series before getting replaced by the three-digit numbering scheme with the 2008 ThinkPads. R Series R60 'Production Run: '''May 2006 - September 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood), Intel Pentium 4-M, or Pentium M (starting with 3/2003 models) R60e ''Cost reduced version of the R60. 'Production Run: '''May 2006 - September 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M R61 '''Production Run: '''May 2007 - May 2009 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M R61i ''Cost reduced version of the R61, but only with lower specs. The R61e is the cost reduced version with less features. 'Production Run: '''May 2007 - May 2009 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M R61e ''Cost reduced version of the R61, and unlike the R61i, has less features. 'Production Run: '''May 2007 - May 2009 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M T Series T60 '''Production Run: '''January 2006 - December 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Core Solo T1300 (1.66)/T1400 (1.83), Core Duo T2300 (1.66 w/VT-x)/T2300E (1.66 w/o VT-x)/T2400 (1.83)/T2500 (2.0)/T2600 (2.16)/T2700 (2.33), or Core 2 Duo (starting Summer 2006) T5500 (1.6)/T5600 (1.83)/T7200 (2.0)/T7400 (2.16)/T7600 (2.33) T60p '''Production Run: '''January 2006 - January 2008? '''CPU: '''Intel Core Duo T2500 (2.0)/T2600 (2.16)/T2700 (2.33) or Core 2 Duo (starting Summer 2006) T7200 (2.0)/T7400 (2.16)/T7600 (2.33) T61 '''Production Run: '''May 2007 - May 2009 '''CPU: '''Intel Core 2 Duo T61p '''Production Run: '''May 2007 - May 2009 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M (Dothan) X Series X60 '''Production Run: '''January 2006 - October 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M X60s '''Production Run: '''January 2006 - October 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M LV (Dothan) 1.5GHz or 1.6GHz X60s Ultra Light (UL) '''Production Run: '''January 2006 - October 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M LV (Dothan) 1.5GHz or 1.6GHz X60 Tablet (X60t) '''Production Run: '''November 2006 - April 2008 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M LV (Dothan) 1.5GHz or 1.6GHz X61 X61s X61 Tablet (X61t) ''Note: Made completely by Lenovo '''Production Run: '''June 2005 - November 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M ULV (Dothan) 1.2GHz Z Series *New* The Z series was introduced as a high-end multimedia laptop series, with widescreen displays, a first for ThinkPads. There were two models, Z60 and Z61. The Z60 had two sub-models, being Z60t (14.1") and Z60m (15.4"), and the Z61 had four sub-models, being Z61t (14.1"), Z61m (15.4"), Z61p (15.4" performance), and Z61e (cost reduced 15.4"). Eventually the T and R series got widescreen displays, which discontinued the Z series. One thing unique about the Z series is than Z6Xt and Z6Xm models had options for a titanium lid, never seen again in any other ThinkPad. Despite the names, the Z60's hardware was based on the T43 and R52, but with no SATA IDE bridge, which allowed SATA hard drives, and the Z61's hardware was based on the T60 and R60. Z60t '''Production Run: '''September 2005 - October 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron M (Dothan) 1.3-1.5GHz or Intel Pentium M (Dothan) 1.73/1.86/2.0GHz Z60m '''Production Run: '''September 20, 2005 - October 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron M (Dothan) 1.3-1.5GHz or Intel Pentium M (Dothan) 1.73/1.86/2.0GHz Z61p '''Production Run: '''October 2003 - October 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M Z61t '''Production Run: '''October 2003 - October 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M Z61m '''Production Run: '''October 2003 - October 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M Z61e '''Production Run: '''October 2003 - October 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M Notes * T60p's discontinue date confirmed with an eBay listing I found with a manufacture date of January 2008 (08/01).